Game of Thrones
by SaraKagamine
Summary: En el juego de tronos, o ganas o mueres. ATENCIÓN: ESTA SERIE DE FANFICS CONTIENEN LENGUAJE 18 Y ESTÁ INSPIRADA EN LA SERIE DE HBO GAME OF THRONES DE GEORGE RR MARTIN. SI NO TE GUSTA ESTA SERIE O ESTE TIPO DE LENGUAJE ABSTENTE DE LEER POR FAVOR.


La princesa Zelda Nonhansen Hyrule había llegado al reino del Crepúsculo, lugar que era conocido en todos los reinos y regiones por tener a los soldados más sanguinarios y temerosos. Estos soldados consistían en twilis y algún que otro hylianos que eran arrebatados de los brazos de sus madres cuando eran pequeños y los entrenaban a no tener miedo a la muerte.

Eran esclavos.

La princesa se adentró en el salón del trono del castillo del crepúsculo, dónde se encontró al usurpador y amo, Zant. Era un twili con una armadura negra con destellos rojos y azules característica de los twilis. Al lado del trono, donde él se encontraba habían otros twilis bien vestidos, pero a su lado se encontraba una twili con melena anaranjada y un collar con una cadena colgada en el cuello por lo que la hyliana supuso que era una esclava.

Zelda era seguida por su ejército, que consistían en soldados hylianos y más hombres que le habían jurado lealtad en antaño a su difunto padre y hermano puesto que ella era la última descendiente de la familia real. Los únicos que de verdad tenían el poder de la luz en su interior.

Zant, al ver a la princesa, soltó una sonrisa arrogante y le hizo una seña dándole a entender a su esclava que podía hablar.

-Majestad.-dijo la esclaba mirando a la princesa.-Os encontráis ante los amos del reino del Crepúsculo y ante el gran Zant, líder de todos gracias al rey Ganondorf. Según tienen entendido, queréis comprar a nuestro ejército de _Inmaculados_ para poder derrotar al rey.

-Decidle a vuestros amos esto:-dijo Zelda mirando hacia el hombre sentado en el trono.-Soy la princesa Zelda Nonhansen Hyrule, legítima heredera al trono de Hyrule, madre de dragones y la que posee la magia de luz y vengo a comprar un ejército para poder reclamar lo que por ley me pertenece.

La esclava, sin mirar a sus amos a los ojos, tradujo en hyliano antiguo lo que la hyliana dijo hacia sus amos.

Zant soltó una carcajada.

 _-¿Y cómo pensáis pagarnos, puta?_ -preguntó el twili con burla.

La esclava suspiró y miró a la hyliana dispuesta a traducir lo que su amo dijo.

-El amo Zant pregunta que cómo pensáis pagarles.

Zelda miró hacia atrás, dónde una de sus más respetados consejeros llamada Impa, se acercó a ella con un dragón con escamas azules en el brazo. El dragón, al ver a la que consideraba su madre, se posó en su hombro y la princesa volvió a mirar a los amos.

Los amos, sobretodo Zant, miraron estupefactos hacia el dragón puesto que estos se creían extintos desde hace 120 años.

-Os daré éste dragón a cambio de vuestro ejército de inmaculados y a cambio de vuestra esclava.

La esclava, con cierto dolor en el pecho porque al parecer estaban volviendo a ponerle precio a su vida, volvió a traducir a hyliano antiguo lo que la hyliana había dicho. Zant asintió rápidamente en seña de que aceptaba el trato.

La princesa se acercó al twili y le entregó al dragón que empezó a volar en círculos sobre la cabeza del twili. Zant inmediatamente le entegó un látigo a la princesa que significaba que ahora era dueña de los Inmaculados. La esclava se acercó a Zelda e hizo una reverencia.

-Levantaos.-dijo Zelda mirando a la twili.

La twili, confundida y asustada, se levantó pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Decidme el nombre que vuestros padres os pusieron al nacer.-demandó la princesa.

-Midna, majestad.

Zelda volteó a ver hacia su nuevo ejército y dijo en hyliano antiguo unas palabras.

- _¡Inmaculados, avanzad!_.

Los inmaculados avanzaron hacia donde su dueña estaba con las lanzas en dirección hacia delante y al estar a menos de tres metros de ella, la princesa volvió a hablar.

- _¡Parad!_.

Zant, quién batallaba con el dragón para que se posase en su hombro, miró a Midna.

- _¡Decidle a esa puta que su dragón no me obedece!_.

Midna iba a traducir lo que su antiguo amo acababa de decir pero entonces la voz de la princesa se escuchó en toda la habitación.

- _Un dragón no es un esclavo._

Zant, sorprendido y asustado porque la princesa acababa de hablar en hyliano antiguo, dijo:

- _¿Hablais hyliano antiguo?_.

Zelda sonrió y miró a todos los amos y esclavos.

 _-Soy Zelda Nonhansen Hyrule de la sangre de la familia real de Hyrule. El hyliano antiguo es mi lengua materna._

Zant miró hacia los Inmaculados.

- _¡Matadla! ¡Traedme su cabeza!_.

Pero él ya no poseía el látigo.

- _¡Inmaculados!-_ exclamó Zelda mirándoles otra vez.- _¡Matad a todos los amos! ¡Matad a los soldados, a todos los hombres que sostengan un látigo en la mano pero no hagáis daño a ningún niño! ¡Cortad las cadenas de cada esclavo que veáis!_.

Los inmaculados empezaron a matar a los soldados con látigos que estaban a sus lados. Zant, asustado por las acciones de los Inmaculados, empezó a gritar:

- _¡Parad! ¡Traedme su cabeza!_.

Zelda volteó a ver a su dragón y sonrió.

 _-Naydra, fuego dragón._

Naydra, el dragón azul, miró a Zant a los ojos y escupió el fuego que parecía provenir de la Montaña de la Muerte.

La última mueca que Zant expresó fue una cara de miedo.

Naydra voló hacia donde estaban todos los amos y escupió fuego, calcinando a todo el que se encontraba en su camino. Al acabar su labor, volvió a posarse en el hombro de su "madre".

Un soldado con látigo se acercó a la espalda de la soberana en un intento de asesinarla, pero grande fue a la sorpresa de todos cuando un Inmaculado lo alcanzó con su lanza antes de que éste tocase un pelo de la hyliana.

Zelda se acercó al Inmaculado y se paró delante de él.

- _Quitaos el casco.-_ dijo Zelda mirándole.

El Inmaculado obedeció a las órdenes de su nueva dueña y se quitó el casco, dejando ver que era un hyliano al igual que ella con ojos azules tan profundos como los de una bestia y con cabello dorado que caía grácilmente sobre sus orejas.

- _¿Cómo os llamáis?_.

- _Link.-_ respondió el Inmaculado.

Zelda volteó a ver al ejército y tiró el látigo al suelo.

- _¡Inmaculados!-_ exclamó.- _¡Ahora sois hombres libres! ¡Podéis iros y nadie os recriminará por ello! ¡Pero si os quedáis, lucharéis como hombres libres junto a mí!_.

Al principio no se escuchó ruido alguno, hasta que el Inmaculado que se hacía llamar Link se arrodilló ante la soberana.

- _¡Lucharé al lado de la mujer que nos ha liberado y es la legítima heredera del trono de Hyrule! ¡Lucharé como un hombre libre y no como un gusano gris como anteriormente nos llamaban!_.

Zelda sonrió y miró a Midna.

- _Lo mismo que le he dicho a ellos va también por vos.-_ dijo la princesa tomando a la twili de las manos y mirándola a los ojos.- _Sois una mujer libre y podéis decidir que queréis hacer._ Midna miró a su derecha donde Link seguía agachado y sonrió.

-Lucharé a vuestro lado, majestad.-dijo hablando en la lengua común.-Os serviré en todo lo que pueda.

Zelda volteó a ver a los demás Inmaculados y estos empezaron a arrodillarse mientras exclamaban: _"¡A sus órdenes, majestad!"_.

La princesa Zelda Nonhansen Hyrule sonrió porque sabía que pronto volvería a su reino con gente que creía en ella.


End file.
